


Broken Frames but Unbroken Spirit

by neokid93



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DannyMay, Ficlet, Gen, Give the boy some love, Isolation, Kindergarten, Prompt Fill, Sequel eventually, dannymay2020, day 22 prompt fill, he'll meet danny soon don't worry, prompt, short fic, tucker just wants some friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokid93/pseuds/neokid93
Summary: In kindergarten Tucker was friendless and pushed around.  His hopes for the future.  DannyMay2020, day 22, Isolation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Broken Frames but Unbroken Spirit

**Danny May 2020**

Isolation

Broken Frames but Unbroken Spirit

Tucker sniffed as he picked up his glasses from the ground. One of the bigger kids had pushed him and of course, no teachers were nearby to stop them. He whimpered as he saw that the frames were broken. _Again_. His mom was gonna be so mad, this was the third time this month. 

He swiped his arm across his face, glad for the long sleeves since he didn’t want gross stuff on his skin. Maybe the teacher could help him tape them up again. He couldn’t wait until the summer, he was going to take a test to let him skip first grade and hopefully leave these bullies behind. He was way smarter than the first graders and they all knew it. He hoped he did good on his test so he could skip straight to second grade. _Well_ , not good, he reminded himself. He hoped he did _well_ on his test. Thinking more maturely meant speaking more maturely, and that’s the ticket to getting ahead in school.

‘Maybe I’ll finally have a friend if I can get away from these mean kids.’ he thought wistfully as he slipped back into the school. ‘Someone who likes playing games and will talk to me and doesn’t mind if I’m really smart.’


End file.
